Billie Kay
|birth_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Madison Eagles Ryan Eagles |debut = June 23, 2007 |retired = }} Jessie McKay (June 23, 1989) is an Australian professional wrestler. McKay is known for her frequent work in Professional Wrestling Alliance, SHIMMER Women Athletes and SHINE Wrestling. She is currently signed to WWE's developmental territory NXT under the ring name Billie Kay. Career Professional Wrestling Alliance (2007-2012) McKay began wrestling for PWA in 2007 after completing her training with co-owner Ryan Eagles and his wife Madison Eagles. She wrestled and won her first PWA match on July 23, in a three-way match against Aurora and Madison Eagles at PWA Glory. Her next PWA match took place the following year on February 9, at PWA Wrestlepalooza, in a losing tag match teaming with Savannah Summers against Madison Eagles and Sway. On February 28, at PWA Ladies Show, McKay wrestled and won two consecutive matches during the event. She won her first championship on August 2, winning the PWA Women's title from Kellie Skater at PWA Payback II'. Her title reign ended on November 21, when she was defeated by Penni Lane. McKay went on to regain the PWA Women's title on September 4, 2009 at PWA All That Remains Night 1. She went on to hold the championship until July 11, at PWA Call To Arms 2010, losing the title to Madison Eagles. McKay's latest PWA match was on October 6, 2012 defeating Britenay at PWWA Evie Vs. Skater III. Combat Zone Wrestling (2008) McKay made her first overseas debut in the American promotion Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW). She wrestled in a mixed tag match, teaming with Jon Dahmer and Mercury in a losing effort against DJ Hydes, Madison Eagles and Ryan Eagles at CZW Academy Show #4 on September 11. Two nights later, McKay lost a singles match against Ryan Eagles at CZW Down With The Sickness Forever. McKay wrestled her last CZW match on October 11 in a winning three-on-two handicap match with LuFisto and Pinkie Sanchez against Ryan Eagles and Sami Callihan at CZW Decision 2008. Ring of Honor (2008) McKay wrestled two matches for Ring of Honor starting on September 19 at ROH Driven 2008 losing a singles match against Sara Del Rey. She lost her second and last ROH match to Daizee Haze in singles action at ROH Ring Of Homicide 2 on October 25. CHIKARA (2008, 2011) During the month of October, McKay wrestled the first of two CHIKARA matches. On October 18, at CHIKARA The Global Gauntlet - Tag 1, McKay teamed with The Colony (Fire Ant and Soldier Ant) in defeating the team of Crossbones, Madison Eagles and Ryan Eagles. Her last CHIKARA match was on October 7, 2011 at CHIKARA Small But Mighty, losing to Kana. New Horizon Pro Wrestling (2010-2011) McKay returned to Australia where she made her NHPW debut at NHPW Hardcore Resurrection 2010 on June 12, losing to Kellie Skater. On August 20, she participated in a title match for the NHPW Indy Gurlz Championship at NHPW Southern Impact 2010 Tag 1 in a three-way match one by Bombshell Bo. During her stint in NHPW, McKay wrestled against women wrestlers such as Awesome Kong, Mercedes Martinez and Nikki Roxx. On February 11, McKay wrestled her last NHPW match in a mixed tag team match against David Hawk and Kellie Skater at NHPW Battle Of Honour. SHIMMER (2008-2013) On October 19, 2008, McKay debuted in SHIMMER in a SHIMMER Tag Team Title Gauntlet match for the vacant Tag Team titles at SHIMMER Volume 21. During that same night McKay joined forces with Madison Eagles, as a team called The Pink Ladies, losing to the team called The Experience Lexie Fyfe and Malia Hosaka. During SHIMMER Volume 24, McKay lost to Kellie Slater in a singles match on May 2. The following night at SHIMMER Volume 25, she lost to Cheerleader Melissa before on SHIMMER Volume 26, the same night, McKay won a Four Corners Carnival match against Jennifer Blake and Kellie Skater and Melanie Cruise. On November 8, at SHIMMER Volume 27 McKay lost to Sara Del Rey. Later that night, McKay teamed with Tenille Tayla, losing to The International Home Wrecking Crew (Jetta and Rain at SHIMMER Volume 28. The following year, McKay appeared in SHIMMER Volumes 29-57. At SHIMMER Volume 47, McKay challenged Cheerleader Melissa for the SHIMMER Title, losing to Melissa. SHINE Wrestling (2013) On April 19, 2013, McKay teamed with Shazza McKenzie and Kellie Skater in a victorious effort against Mia Yim, Nikki Roxx and Santana at Shine 9 in a six woman tag team match. World Wrestling Entertainment (2015-Present) NXT (2015-Present) On April 23, as stated on her twitter account, McKay joined 11 recruits from 7 different countries to train and wrestle in NXT. During the April 23 NXT taping, McKay lost to Bayley in a dark match. On May 8 of NXT, McKay and fellow Australian wrestler KC Cassidy lost to Bayley & Carmella in a tag team match. On the May 21 NXT taping, McKay lost to Becky Lynch. During the May 23 NXT live event, McKay teamed with KC Cassidy in a losing tag team match against Bayley & Devin Taylor. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Boyfriend Stealer'' (Sitout uranage) *'Signature moves' **''7 Minutes in Heaven'' (Octopus hold) **Axe kick **Double knee drop to a seated opponent's chest **Headscissors takedown **''Northern Lights Bomb'' (Scoop brainbuster) **Savate kick to the ribs **''School Girl Crush'' (Big boot) **Sitout rear mat slam **Thesz press *'Tag teams and stables' **Pink Ladies (w/ Madison Eagles) *'Nicknames' **"Everybody's Favourite Girlfriend" Championships and accomplishments *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' *:PWA Women's Championship See also *Jessie McKay's event history *Jessie McKay's Image gallery External links * Profile * Twitter Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:1989 births Category:2007 debuts Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:WWE Models